Electronic devices can often operate according to multiple different power states to vary the amount of power consumed during operation. In some cases, an electronic device can disable or otherwise modify the operation of one or more components to reduce the amount of power that is drawn. Some electronic devices transition to low power states when no user activity is detected. In some cases, however, it may be undesirable to perform the power transition even when there is no user activity as doing so may disrupt an important task.